Paw Patrol A Special Day
by Amelia154
Summary: A couple years after the events at Barkingburg that Chase's past was revealed and he and Skye confessed their love to each other, it is Skye's birthday and Chase has some things planned out. Read to find out what he has planned.
1. Chapter 1

Paw Patrol: A Special Day

Chapter 1 Party planning & Memories

It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay and as the town was getting ready for the day the Paw were busy planning a surprise party for Skye. Being careful not to make Skye suspicious, Chase took her out for some time alone together. They have been dating for a couple of years and Chase has had some tricks up his fur. While they were out Marshall and Rubble went to get the cake from Mr. Porter and then went to get some more decorations.

"So do you think that Chase will surprise Skye and us all with an engagement?" the Dalmatian asked.

"Well I don't know," the bulldog answered, "I mean they have been dating since you know when."

" I know Rubble don't remind me", Marshall replied, "That was hard for all of us at first especially Chase, but he was able to surprisingly save her with his tears."

" Yeah I still remember the looks on Tracker and Everest faces when we told them. " Rubble said.

"Yeah." Marshall said remembering that day...

*It was a couple of weeks after the Paw Patrol came back from Barkingburg which revealed Chases's past and got him and Skye together. Tracker and Everest wanted to come over and play and when they did the other pups came and greeted them.

"Hi pups." Tracker and Everest said.

"Hi Tracker, hi Everest." The pups replied .

"So how was your mission in Barkingburg." Everest asked .

"Well it was interesting." Skye answered .

"So almost getting killed was interesting." Marshall said to Skye causing her to walk away.

"Marshall." The others said except for Tracker and Everest.

"What?"

" Marshall, you know how touchy a subject that is to Skye. " Chase answered walking away to talk to Skye and comfort her.

"Yeah, are you trying to offend her." Rocky asked .

"I-well-no", Marshall sighed, " I am sorry, I forgot what that meant to her. "

"That's okay, but we awe not the ones you should be apologizing to." Zuma said pointing to where Skye was.

—

"Why did he have to say that to me?" Skye asked crying.

"It's okay I am sure he didn't mean it by the look on his face after I reminded him of that." Chase said , "The others are still over there probably talking to him as we speak." Chase finishes not knowing Marshall was right behind them.

"Are you sure?" she asked still in tears.

"Positive. In fact I'm sure that he will ask for your forgiveness and you being the kind & caring pup you are will forgive him right?"

" Yes"

"Skye?" Marshall says as they turn around.

"How long have you been there?" Chase asks.

"Not long, I just got here. I came to ask you to forgive me Skye. I forgot what that it was a hard subject for you and the others helped me remember. So will you forgive me please?" Marshall says with a short pause following making it seem longer.

"Of course I will." She said with Marshall exhaling with relief, "Just remember that for next time."

"Okay you guys coming?"

" No you go on ahead we'll catch up later. " Chase replies.

"Okay see you guys later."

" Bye. "

—

"Looks like Marshall is done talking. Hopefully everything is ok." Rubble says with Marshall joining the group.

"Is Skye okay what happened?" Everest asked.

"Si, I have never seen her look so upset before." Tracker added.

"She's okay she forgave me and all is good. As for your question it's a long story" ... Marshall starts.

"And then we came back." Rocky finishes with everyone taking turns to tell the story leaving Tracker and Everest completely shocked.

"So Skye got killed by the princess of Barkingburg's former pet and Chase healed her with tears?" Everest and Tracker asked.

"Yep and that is what made Skye upset after I hinted that at her." Marshall replied.

"And I forgave you it is all in the past." A voice said causing the others to turn around and see Chase and Skye walking towards them.

"I know we were just telling them the story." Marshall responded.

"Oh ok." Skye replied back.*

"At least she forgave you. I probably would've taken longer to forgive someone if they said that to me." Rubble said.

"Yeah well that is all in the past. Well we're here." Marshall said as Mr. Porter walked out.

"Hi pups are you here for the thing." He said looking around .

"Yes, remember to keep it a surprise." Marshall reminded.

"Of course. See you later." Mr. Porter to after putting the cake in Marshall's fire truck.

"Bye" the two pups said as they drove off to get the decorations.

—

Well that was the first chapter I would like to make a shout out to GBarbs for letting me use some information from his story Mission Paw Pups save the Magic. I would advise you to read it to get a better understanding of the memory of you haven't. Please review on what you think. It is my first story so constructive criticism is alright. If you have any ideas feel free to p.m. me. Well see you next time.

\- Amelia 154


	2. Distractions & Surprises

Chapter 2: Distractions & Surprises

"Chase where are we going." Skye said as she was being lead somewhere blindfolded by Chase.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Chase answered playfully .

"Oh Chase you know how to keep people on their toes." Skye replied giggling.

" and we're here. " Chase said removing the blindfold from Skye which earned a gasp from her. In front of them was a picnic set up under a free that has their initials in the middle of a heart carved into the tree.

"Oh Chase. You didn't have to do this." Skye said sweetly.

"Yes I did because you will always be my girl no matter what. Happy birthday." Chase said.

"Thanks Chase. You are so thoughtful." Skye said and gave Chase a quick kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

—

"This day could not get any better." Skye said looking up at the clouds.

"It is about to." Chase thought to himself. " I hate to break up our moment alone together but we should get to our next stop. " Chase said after a few minutes of cloud watching.

"Where are we going this time of will I have to be blindfolded again?' Skye asked jokingly.

"No you don't have to be blindfolded. " Chase laughed a little, " we are going to the pup park next. "

"Yipee." Skye cheered while doing one of her backflips.

—

Back at the Lookout Ryder and the other pups were busy decorating when Ryder's puppad started ringing. Stepping off the ladder he answered it.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hey Ryder is it okay to bring Skye back to the Lookout yet?" Chase asked almost in a whisper.

" Maybe in a couple of hours, how about sunset? "

"Okay sunset it is. See you later Ryder. Chase out." Chase said ending the call.

" Okay pups, I just told Chase to come back here at sunset . " Ryder told the other pups as they continued working.

—

"And done. Good job everyone now the guests can arrive and we can have a party." Ryder said.

" well good because here comes some guests already. " Marshall said as Mayor Goodway, Julia & Julias, Mr. Porter & Alex, and Captain Turbot & Francois arrives with other people coming in as well.

"Good evening pups. Is Skye here?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Not yet. Chase is keeping her busy until sunset." Ryder responded .

"And that is when we are going to surprise her with the party." Rocky added.

—

"Hey Chase, would you like to race up to the Lookout?" Skye asked.

"Um, how about we walk. That way it wi'll give us more time alone together. " Chase answered looking up at the sky.

"Okay sounds good." Skye said. " Let me get the blanket then we can go. "

"Okay." Chase said. Then when he was alone he quickly called Ryder. " hey Ryder just to let you know we're on our way back. "

"Okay we'll be ready here. Just tap you're puptag to signal me when you are close." Ryder responded .

"Okay will do." At that moment Skye appeared confused to who Chase was talking to. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Who were you talking to?"

" Oh I was just telling Ryder we are coming back. " He replied.

"Oh ok let's go."

—

"If I can get everyone's attention please," Ryder said which made everyone stop what they were doing and looked at him, "Chase just called me saying that they will be here in a couple of minutes, so if everyone will get to where they are going to be hiding and you don't have to hide yet but no noise so we can head the signal." He finishes with everybody getting ready. One minute later the signal came so they turned off the lights and hid.

—

(Skye's P.O.V.)

So we were walking across the bridge when Chase suddenly tapped his puptag and said nothing after that.

"Uh Chase, why did you tap your puptag?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to call Ryder but decided not to." He answered.

" Oh okay. " I answered not wanting to linger on the thought any longer. Then when we got to the end of the driveway Chase stops and turns around to tell me something.

"Okay I know you won't like this but I have to blindfold you because I have a couple more surprises." He says blindfolding me.

" Okay. " I sign them when he leads me through the Lookout doors we stop and when he takes off the blindfold all I saw was darkness.

"Why are the lights off?" I asked. Then magically after I say that the lights turn on and what seems like the whole town jumps out and says 'Surprise' and I am standing there completely surprised and Chase comes up to me to tell me something and all I could do was say, "Is this for me?"

"Yes it is. Happy birthday". Chase said. After he said that I couldn't help but do a backflip and say thanks to everyone and think that this was the best birthday ever not knowing it was about to get better.

Well there is the next chapter of A Special Day. This chapter was more of the decorating and keeping Skye distracted chapter but next chapter is when the real excitement comes. I will probably a updating everyday since it is summer and I have most of the story completed. Well see you next time.

-Amelia154


	3. A special surprise

Chapter 3 A special surprise

After the party was starting to die down Chase decided to take this opportunity to ask Skye something. Not wanting to attract attention by using the elevator they took the stairs in the back to get up to the balcony. As they were watching the stars they didn't see a certain dalmatian watching them from a pile of sheets that were used for the party. After a few minutes of star watching Skye decided to break the silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Skye asked.

"Yes but not as beautiful as you." Chase answered

"Oh Chase stop. So what did you want to talk about cause I know we didn't come up here to watch stars." Skye asked. At that moment she didn't notice it but Chase started to get sweaty & nervous. Deciding if was the best time to do it Chase grabs her paw and stands her up. "Chase?"

"Skye we have been a couple for a couple of years now since our Barkingburg adventure and we have known each other longer and every time I see us in action working together I know that we were meant for each other. So I wanted to ask you..." Chase said pulling out a box and handing it to Skye who is now on the verge of tears and asks, "Will you marry me? He asks Skye who is now looking at a bracelet with pink diamonds and with their initials on the largest diamond of them all with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I will Chase. Yes!" She says with him putting on the bracelet and both of them hugging each other.

"Yes!" Marshall says quietly pumping his paw in the air. Deciding to get out of there he turns to leave but realizes all to quickly that he was hidden in sheets by when he moved a paw he tripped and gets tangled in the sheet and while he was tangled up Chase and Skye who were watching the whole thing couldn't help but giggle.

"Help!" Marshall said panicking.

"Oh I didn't plan a ghost of romance when I planned this engagement." Chase said joking while helping Marshall out of the sheet.

"Oh you didn't. Well I really enjoyed it. Thanks Marshall." Skye replied giggling like crazy.

"How did you guys know if was me?" Marshall asked.

"Well you are the only one who can follow us without us knowing and you also moved the sheets as you were leaving which obviously ended up tripping and getting tangled up and when you said 'help' we knew your voice." Chase explained .

"Oh well congratulations!" He congratulated .

"Thanks." Chase and Skye said.

"By the way would you like to help us with our plan to tell the rest?" Chase asked.

"Sure what do you got?"

"Well we were planning to do a gift box idea that has a small chalk board in it and on the chalk board it has our names and when we are getting married like the date." Skye said.

"That's unique but an awesome way to reveal it." Marshall replied.

"We know that's why we chose it." Chase said.

"So when are you going to get married?" Marshall asked with Chase and Skye looking at each other then both saying.

"We were thinking about around October 10th. Cause since it is July right now we figured three months would be enough time." Skye answered.

"That would be about right. So who are you inviting?" Marshall asked.

"Probably our families, you guys obviously, and probably all of Adventure Bay." Chase replied.

"Okay you ready to get this gift prepared?"

" Yeah let's do it." Chase said.

After twenty minutes of writing, wrapping, and preparing the three pups were ready to go. As they arrived downstairs there were still some guests there so they were able to sneak in and join the party.

"Alright everyone it is time for the last dance of the night." The pups heard Ryder say.

"Would you like to dance." Chase said to Skye romantically causing her to giggle.

"Why yes, yes I would." Skye replied.

After a few minutes of dancing the song was over and everyone started cheering.

"Thank you all for coming here." Ryder starts but feels a tap on his leg so he looks down and sees Skye wanting to tell him something. So he gets down to her level and she whispers something in his ear. After she says what she needed to she waves for Chase to come up and Ryder grabs a mic stand puts the microphone on the stand and lowers it to her level so she could speak. As Ryder was about to join the crowd Skye motioned him to stay up there with them. Confused he stays up there as Skye speaks.

"Thank you all for coming. It means so much to me even though I didn't know about it until you all surprised me. And let me tell you I was very surprised." Skye said laughing and the crowd joining her. "But tonight Chase and I have a gift for Ryder." Skye said as Chase handed Ryder the gift. When Ryder opened it up and looked inside what he saw really shocked him. He looked up at Chase and Skye and said,

"You are not!?"

" Yep it's true. Tell everyone what it says." Skye told him.

"It says,

On the day of October 10, 2019 at 2 p.m. two lives will become one.

Whose lives you may ask. Well those two lives are none other than

Chase and Skye.

After he finished reading what the sign said the people couldn't help but cheer really all two of the Paw Patrol pups were getting married.

"Congratulations you two." Ryder said .

"Thank you."

After the cheering calmed down Skye continued to speak.

"Yes it is true Chase and I are getting married and we want to thank you all for being happy for us. Thanks." After she finished speaking the guests clapped and left one by one congratulating the two. That night after everyone left and the pups and Ryder cleaned up the Lookout, they went to bed with nothing but smiles on their lips.

The End.

—

Thank you all for reading. This was my first fanfic but I think it turned out nicely. I want to thank Bluewolfbat for helping me with a couple ideas for this chapter. I was constantly rewriting this chapter trying to make it fit and he helped me come up with some ideas. There will be a sequel coming up with a couple oc's of mine. Stay tuned for the next one. Thank you very much. -Amelia154


End file.
